


Safe

by fobfantasia



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Beautiful Chaos by Robert M. Drake, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Poetry, i guess, lazy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfantasia/pseuds/fobfantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>warm and fuzzy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because I love this book so much. I'm sleepy and happy

They say, “don’t judge a book by it’s cover,” but he doesn’t listen very often. If it weren’t for the cover, how would he even notice it?

There’s a little yellow book he owns, with a person exhaling billows of (presumably) smoke, a look of relief stippled into their face. He's read it countless times, it having some of his favorite poems he’s ever read. Post it notes are peeking out from every edge, bookmarking his absolute favorites.

Several of these poems shamelessly spoke about love, the pain and the pleasure, the rise and the fall. It made him wish he could speak like that, speak of love in such a way both with and without fear. But, fear is all he had, all he identified as, as a beautiful Chaos being breathed from his lungs after each word was wrung from his esophagus. He sought after that, the scent of a sweet peppermint candle and cold tea that was left because he was so immersed in the short writings.

Tyler was known for suffering, for the crippling illnesses in your brain. For the loneliness of the night, for the cold of shutters in late winter.

He thought of the time, where all of a sudden, in spring, the flowers seemed to bloom earlier than usual. Brown curls bounced in with small ear piercings and sharp teeth, putting the jasmine bushes to shame.

After six years, several colors and miscellaneous metals, they both looked into the mirror. He held the little yellow book and smiled, as did the other. Grin as sharp as ever, piercing into his heart in the most painfully pleasurable way possible.

Tyler felt alive, thrumming, forgetting how it was before the curls bounced in. The rise had only small drops and guard rails, precautions set to save them.

Josh placed a calloused hand around his waist, another cupping his cheek, and kissed his lips softly. The warmth, the comfort, the familiarity, was almost overwhelming. Their lips kept pressing against each other’s, lazy and heavy.

And as they panted, after the eyes shut and the heat was released, “I love you” never meant more. 

**Author's Note:**

> joshdunfucker on tumblr


End file.
